


Gone

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Dave Needs A Hug, Dead Karkat Vantas, Death, Heavy Angst, Implied Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, dave is grieving shhh, davekat - Freeform, implied others - Freeform, offscreen death, rip karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was supposed to be a piece for a bigger au thingy i was workin on, but i got bored of it lmao. anyways this is just some nice angst(tm) because yknow i love me some angst. its garbage lmao.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 17





	Gone

Dave was sitting on the floor, back pressed against the all too familiar wall. The door was bolted shut, and he could faintly hear knocking and calling for him beyond it. His face was pressed against his knees which were drawn against his chest, one hand holding them there and the other in his blonde locks, pulling with all that he could to try to keep some of his sanity. The shades had been cast aside to make room for the tears that fled out of his red eyes. 

He gasped for breath as another sob shook his body, making him whimper and clutch himself into a smaller ball. He tried to steady his breathing, but that all fell apart when he remembered who was not breathing. 

Karkat Vantas. 

Karkat used to wait at this exact wall for him. Sit with his back pressed against it, playing the stupid game pad, while he waited for Dave to return. While they made their rounds, Dave would usually return later at night, but Karkat would stay up for him. Partially because of Karkat’s terrible sleep schedule, partially because he missed Dave, partially because he knew Dave had a fear of being alone in the darkness, and the common room was completely dark by the time he came back. 

It had all started out with an excuse of Karkat not being able to sleep, so he would just wait for Dave’s arrival, then go to his own room. It morphed into something more. It always did, with Karkat. After they got together, it became a nightly ritual for Dave to come home with Karkat waiting at that spot. They would talk for a bit, then go their separate ways. It was normal. It was comforting. It was happy. 

They were happy. 

Dave remembered when he would take Karkat out for ice cream. Karkat was fascinated by the stuff, and the faces he made while eating it were enough to make Dave’s day. 

They would watch idiot romcom movies while cuddling next to each other.

Dave would brush Karkat’s thick, messy hair whenever they wanted to leave the house and look half decent. 

Karkat would sometimes try to cook breakfast for his boyfriend, but fail miserably, so Dave had to teach him how to cook eggs. 

Karkat would hug Dave if Dave ever felt sad. 

Karkat would clean his shades when they got too dirty. 

Karkat was the only one who ever saw him without sunglasses on. 

Karkat would bundle himself in Dave’s cape to piss him off. 

Karkat would hold Dave’s face in his hands to make sure he was never injured. 

Karkat would ride on Dave’s back if he was very tired. 

Karkat would hold his hand if he got excited about something. 

Karkat would comfort him when he went into a darker place. 

Karkat can’t do that now. 

Dave was sucked back into this reality.

Karkat was gone. 

Another heaving breath and Dave lurched forward, needing the hold something, anything. Needing to keep his sanity. This was all a bad dream, all a bad dream, all a bad dream. 

His hands found a blanket. His heart stopped breathing. It was Karkat’s blanket. The one he would bundle up in while he waited for Dave’s return, because the shorter one got cold really easily. 

Dave’s hands shook as he brought the blanket up to his chest. He hugged the limp piece of fabric, and sobbed heavily. He trembled violently, and called out in a terrified scream, “Please, Karkat, please come back.” 

He was only vaguely aware people could hear him. He didn’t care. 

It was all settling in. Karkat couldn’t come walking through that door again. Karkat was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> yo thanks for reading, i know its not very good but it was written a while ago and i was bored so yee. idk man lmao


End file.
